Goofy Goobers
by SpongySquid92
Summary: After a trip to see their favorite undersea peanut, Patrick suggests that him and a certain sea sponge have a little more pleasure than just a Triple Gooberry Sunrise. Pat/Sponge slash.


**A/N: I think the first lemon I've ever written. Although it's more of just a spritz of lemon scent, but still. xD Pat/Sponge. **

"Spongebob, are you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't eaten your triple gooberry sunrise," The starfish took a large bite of his sundae. He shivered as the effects of brain freeze kicked in.

Spongebob shrugged limply, eyes glazed over. The spoon sat in his uncurled fingers, and his ice cream was slowly dribbling down the side of the glass. "I don't feel like it tonight." He murmured.

Patrick began to lick his bowl dry. "But you love ice cream!" He said, setting his bowl down and then turning to face the counter. "Another round?" He asked the barkeep.

The fish in the degrading Goofy Goober suit rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked the starfish in monotone.

Patrick shrugged. "Only five." He said plainly. "Now hit me!"

"If only..." The fish muttered to himself before going to the machine to get vanilla ice cream.

"I don't know...I just don't feel hungry tonight.." Spongebob said, answering Patrick's previous comment. He pushed the bowl towards the end of the counter to signal that he was done.

At the same time that the fish took the bowl, he set down another sundae for Patrick He licked his lips at the sight and immediately began downing it. Spongebob turned to face him with a slightly melancholy expression. "Don't you think we should be going home now?" He put his hands on his hips. "Before you start to get...out of it?" He gestured to the multiple empty ice cream bowls sitting beside him.

Patrick looked at him quizzically. "Why? Goofy Goober hasn't even come out yet!" He looked at the sponge like he was insane.

"We've seen him a dozen times," Spongebob said. He sighed and hopped off the chair, letting it spin slowly as he began to walk for the exit. "Besides, I have to go feed Gary."

"Why are you always so worried about that dumb snail?" Patrick questioned, looking slightly annoyed.

"Because he's my pet and I love him!" Spongebob countered, now glaring slightly at the star. "And he's not dumb."

Patrick scoffed. "Trust me; I think I know a dumb person when I see one!" As he said this, his eyes suddenly glazed over and a single drop of drool slipped down from his mouth.

Spongebob grimaced. The fish behind the counter took this in and muttered, "I know I do..." He began to wipe up the residue Patrick left from his many sundaes. His comment was ignored.

"Well, I'm still going home." Spongebob said, heading for the exit of the bar. "You can come when you're done with Goofy Goober."

"Come on, Spongebob, lighten up!" He said, finishing his last bite of his sundae. "You've never missed Goofy Goober before!"

In the doorway, Spongebob turned back with a slight glare. "Well, I am tonight." He persisted, now walking out of the bar.

Patrick's eyes widened. "Spongebob, wait!" He yelled after the sponge, finishing his last bite of ice cream. He began to run to catch up to him.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna pay for all this?"The fish behind the counter demanded angrily.

"Oh, yeah." Patrick stopped, digging through his pockets. His face lit up when he found something. "Will this cover it?" He asked stupidly, putting down some pocket lint on the counter.

The fish glared. "No it-" But before he was heard, he saw the starfish had left. He sighed, grimacing as he cleaned up the mess. "Idiots..." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Patrick called to the sponge after he finally began to catch up to him. A banana was in one of his hands; something he saved from his sixth sundae.

Spongebob was walking slowly, and a glare formed on his face as he heard the star calling after him. "I thought you were staying with Goofy Goober." He said in annoyance.

Patrick slowed to a walk when he caught up to his side. "Well, I've never gone without you." He said.

"You still have time to," Spongebob muttered. "Why don't you just go back?"

"Jeez, what's your problem tonight?" Parick asked, oblivious to Spongebob's obvious anger. "It's like you've been mad at me all day."

"Maybe that's because I am."

"Why? What did I do?" Patrick looked slightly frightened.

"I got sent home from work today because of you!" Spongebob said, stopping and turning to him with a glare of hatred he rarely used. "And now I'm not allowed to bring you to work anymore!"

"So?"

"SO? You poured hot grease all over the customers!" Spongebob yelled. "And you distracted me and made me burn all of the Krabby Patties!"

"They're just stupid hamburgers." Patrick said simply.

Spongebob's eyes widened. "They're NOT just stupid hamburgers! They're the most delectable and magical food you could ever taste!" He said, glaring even more now. Then he folded his arms. "You don't seem to think they're so stupid when I make them for you."

Patrick shrugged. "Still...I don't see what the big deal is..." He said. "You're only gone for one day."

"It's the best job anyone could ever have, that's why." Spongebob said, beginning to walk again. "And now I can't even bring you there anymore.." The last part there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Huh?" Patrick had lost interest in the conversation as he began to suck on the banana he was holding.

"Well, it's not like we have a lot of time to spend time with each other after I work for 11 hours." He said. He was no longer glaring. He seemed more depressed than anything. "I'm sorry Pat, I'm taking all my anger out on you."

"When were you angry?" Patrick asked quizzically.

"Forget it." Spongebob said. "I just...miss you during the day is all."

"But I'm right here!" Patrick said, stopping to look at him curiously.

Spongebob looked down guiltily. "I know... And I've been ignoring you all night..." He looked up at Patrick sadly. "I'm a horrible boyfriend, aren't I?"

Patrick's eyes widened. "Of course not! You're...you're the best boyfriend I've ever had!" He stopped.  
>"Wait...I don't think I've ever had another boyfriend..." He scratched his head as he pondered this. "Does Mindy count?"<p>

Spongebob smiled happily. "Thank Neptune... I've just been so on edge all day when I should have been enjoying my day off with you." He held out his hand for Patrick to take.

Patrick took it gladly. "Yeah... we did just waste that trip to Goofy Goober's..." He seemed disappointed.

Spongebob felt guilty for a minute before his eyes lit up. "Tell you what, Pat. I'll make it up to you." He stopped to take his other hand and give it a squeeze.

Patrick's eyes lit up and he smiled, one tooth visible. "Really?"

"Yep! Anything you want to do, and we'll do it!"

"Anything I want...?" He repeated, eyes glowing. "Wow... The possibilities are endless..." He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Mhm... So...you forgive me?" Spongebob asked him, bringing himself closer to the star.

"Sure."

"Aww, Patty-cake!" Spongebob cried, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to kiss him softly.

"But...why do I have to forgive you?" Patrick asked the sponge, still wrapping his arms around the sponge's waist.

Spongebob cut him off by reaching back up for a longer and more passionate kiss. Patrick became lost in the moment as their tongues met in each others mouths. He then began to slowly inch his hand down to the fabric of the back of Spongebob's pants. Spongebob whimpered suddenly and pulled back.

"Pat, what are you-"

"You said we could do anything we wanted."

Spongebob pulled himself away from Patrick, hands still connected. He blinked. "Um...I thought you would choose something more like...a movie or jellyfishing or something..." He blushed deeply.

"You don't want to?" Patrick asked him, slightly saddened.

"No, no! I want to." Spongebob persisted. "I'm just...surprised I guess..."

Patrick smiled. "Ok, then." He pulled Spongebob closer. "Let's-"

Spongebob pulled away again, this time more fearful. "But we can't do it out here!" He cried.

"Who says we can't?"

"Someone could walk out of Goofy Goober's and see us..."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine.. We'll go to the pineapple first."

Spongebob smiled. "Good." He said happily. He took Patrick's hand and they began walking again.

As they walked, Patrick began to eat his banana again, sucking on it much like a baby would. Spongebob noticed this and began mesmerized watching it. It definitely wasn't the normal way to eat a banana. He felt his pants begin to tighten as he watched this intently.

Sponge and starfish were now inside of the pineapple. After first eating dinner to counter all the ice cream Patrick had(which caused him to be tipsy for quite a bit) the two had settled upstairs in Spongebob's three-mattress bed.

The two creatures were now one as they lay on the bed, Patrick on top of Spongebob. The sponge moaned with pleasure as Patrick pushed. He let him take him where ever he wanted to. He knew he shouldn't have been hesitant before. Pleasure this good should never be denied.

"_Spongebob! Patrick! Be quiet!_" They heard a harsh voice from the window of the Easter Island Head. "_I'm trying to sleep!_"

But of course the two didn't hear them as they continued. Spongebob's level of volume was rising by the second. He dug his fingers into the bed to keep himself from falling off.

"_Alright, that's it..._" The nasally voice came from next door, after having to deal with the noise for a good five minutes. "_If you won't shut up, I'm coming over there to shut you up myself!_" Tentacles began to tread down the stairs.

But they couldn't hear him. They were completely lost in the moment. "P-Patrick...! _PAT...!_" Almost at the top of his lungs.

"_Alright you two_," Tentacles could be heard coming up the stairs of the pineapple. "You need to-" The door slammed open. Immediately his jaw dropped and his tentacles hung limply below him.

Patrick had stopped completely, and when Spongebob finally came to his senses, he was blushing intensely. "Hi Squid...w-ward..." He could barely manage to get it out as he panted.

Squidward's face paled and he couldn't get anything out of his mouth to describe the sight. Not even low murmurs could come out of him.

Spongebob just laughed nervously in his position. Patrick, however, had a different approach. He smiled widely at the pale octopus.

"Wanna join?"


End file.
